


this was inevitable

by Broadway_Weirdo



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: 3000, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Enjolras is sad, Established Relationship, Kissing, Limited tags to avoid spoilers, M/M, MASSIVE ONES, Nerd Enjolras, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, This Is STUPID, author doesn't like writing love but tried, comforting grantaire, endgame spoilers, f u thanos, help me, i'M SAD, i'm not okay, kinda bad low key, phat m00d, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Weirdo/pseuds/Broadway_Weirdo
Summary: Enjolras and the author deal with the events of 'Avengers: Endgame', luckily for Enjolras he has Grantaire to help deal with the pain.SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMEdon't come crying to me with all that 'you spoiled it' shit because I warned you





	this was inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for endgame  
> today I noticed I've spelled Enjolras' name wrong my entire life, sorry Hugo.
> 
> sorry for this, it's all over the place, I wrote it through some serious tears
> 
> 'I'm sOrRy' - John Mulaney and me
> 
> not to flex on you guys but uh, I'm the only story to be tagged 'f u Thanos'

Grantaire wakes up around three in the morning to his front door slamming shut and a loud and angry scream/sob from his husband echoes throughout their apartment. Confused (and relatively scared), he scrambles for his sweatpants that have been carelessly discarded at the foot of their bed. He sleepily makes his way to the closed bedroom door, he can easily hear dramatic sniffling coming from the living room. He braces himself, unsure of how to handle an ‘Enjolras crying’ situation. Grantaire has only seen his husband cry four times throughout their twelve years together. The first time was when the 2016 presidential results came in (Enjolras was crushed), the second was at their wedding (happy tears of course), the third was at a Mariah Carey concert (Enj was practically sobbing) and the fourth and most recent occurrence was in 2018, when ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ came out. 

Bracing himself for the worse, he pulls the door open to reveal his husband hunched over their kitchen table. Even with the poor lighting, Grantaire can see how hard he’s shaking, his messy blonde hair quivers as tears stain his dark gray shirt. 

“Enj? Sweetheart? You good?” Grantaire crosses the room slowly, like he’s approaching some kind of startled animal. Enjolras stops shaking at the sound of his voice and his tear-swollen blue eyes scan over Grantaire. He looks broken and Grantaire can’t help but rush towards the man and embrace him. “Enj, what happened?” He whispers into blonde curls. Enjolras clings to him and manages weeps even louder.

“They did it R” Enjolras manages through tears, “They killed him.” Grantaire’s heart practically has a heart attack. Someone’s been killed, someone close to Enjolras evidently, Grantaire thinks about their friends. He immediately figures one of them has died and he can’t avoid the tiny gasp that slips out of his mouth. He pulls away from Enjolras suddenly and searches his stained face for an answer.

“What? Who?” Grantaire manages. Enjolras gives him a heartbreaking look as he slowly gestures to his shirt, a shirt that has Tony’s Stark blue arc reactor in the center. Grantaire is obviously confused before it dawns on him and he stares into his husband’s eyes with disbelief. 

“Apollo, you almost gave me a heart-attack” He whispers as the blonde meets his gaze, the tears beginning to ebb. “I’m sorry for your loss” Grantaire manages this sentence slowly, choosing the right words to say and, trying to understand the intense emotions that are flowing through his husband. Enjolras shakily takes a breath, and the tears finally stop as he pushes his emotions aside.

“Thank you R,” Enjolras' voice is still shaky but becomes more composed as he wipes the remaining tears from his face, and brushes past Grantaire, towards the freezer and the ice cream within. “Can you remind me to call in sick later? I feel emotionally unsteady” Enjolras says this somewhat cooly, as if ditching work is something he does on a regular basis. Grantaire stares at the back of his husband’s head, partially proud that he’s getting better at analyzing his mental status, but mainly concerned as the blonde reaches to grab a whole pint of chocolate ice cream. 

“Enj, you never miss work.”

“Correction,” Enjolras comes back around to stand closely to Grantaire, and bops Grantaire’s nose with a metal ice cream spoon as he continues, “I never miss work unless I have a personal conflict, and coming to terms with a Stark-less world might be the biggest personal conflict of my adult life.” Grantaire furrows his brows as he carefully looks at one of the biggest nerds Grantaire has ever met. He begins to smile, inspired, and reaches for his ‘Apollo’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze.

 

“You know I’ve never seen any of the Marvel films right?”

Enjolras looks a little confused and really disappointed with him (nothing new honestly), but nods his head nonetheless. Grantaire quickly pulls the taller activist closer, aiming to add a romantic vibe to the scene, but the ice cream carton awkwardly separates their bodies. 

“How about we both ditch tomorrow, and you can show me all of them, sunup to sundown, a complete Marvel binge.” Grantaire whispers. Enjolras looks like he’s about to cry again and Grantaire can barely processes the beauty of Enjolras’ radiant grin before the carton separating them clatters to the ground and Enjolras is kissing him so wildly that Grantaire has trouble breathing. He reflexively tosses his arms around Enj’s pale neck and feels Enjolras’ grip tighten on his waist.

“Yes, yes, yes, that would be incredible.” Enjolras is whispering between kisses. Grantaire can feel Enjolras grinning which makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. When Enjolras finally pulls away, flustered and panting, he runs a hand carefully down the side of Grantaire’s tanned cheek. Grantaire almost gets carried away as he melts into his feather-soft touch, but before he can get lost in his lover’s arms he whispers

“You know I’m always here for you right?” Enjolras freezes a little, scanning Grantaire’s face as tears begin to fill his eyes again. If you ever need someone to talk to, no matter how ‘nerdy’ it is, I’ll be here.” Emotions flicker through the blonde’s face quickly as he pulls Grantaire into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” Is all he can say as the tears fully resume.

“I love you so much, Nerd.”

“I love you three-thousand, R”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked ass, I am so so sorry, i couldn't function after seeing it and cried during a meeting with a teacher (wow, I wish I was lying to get attention but that actually happened whoops). 
> 
> and also i'm not saying it's healthy E doesn't cry, it's actually really sad that he doesn't cry much/let himself express emotions because in the immortal words of Harry Styles "crying is very manly"
> 
> this one's for tony stark, my main man


End file.
